Technological University of the Philippines
The Technological University of the Philippines (TUP) is located in the City of Manila, Ermita, University Belt area is a state-controlled, public university in the Philippines. It is the flagship of technology education in the Philippines. Since the establishment of the TUP from a trade school in 1901 to a state university in 1978, it has exercised its tremendous influence in industrial arts, post secondary, vocational-industrial education and in technical and engineering education. It has helped in the professional growth and development of teachers, supervisors and administrators in various educational institutions. Likewise, it has greatly contributed to the supply of skilled manpower requirements in the labor market and industries. At the same time, it has gradually provided the dynamic leadership in conducting applied research and developmental studies for the advancement and transfer of technology, especially in the countryside. History The Technological University of the Philippines was established upon the enactment of Organic Act No. 74 by the Philippine Commission in 1901. TUP was known then as the Manila Trade School (MTS) with the primary intention of developing the dignity of labor. In 1910, MTS was renamed as the Philippine School of Arts and Trades (PSAT). Pursuant to Republic Act 2237 issued on July 17, 1959, PSAT was given the college status and was renamed the Philippine College of Arts and Trades (PCAT). From 1959 to 1978, PCAT pioneered programs in engineering technology and industrial teacher education. By virtue of Presidential Decree No. 1518 issued on July 11, 1978, PCAT was converted into the Technological University of the Philippines. Today, the TUP Community is proud of the performance of its students locally and abroad. TUP students have created niche in the grounds of engineering, engineering technology, industrial education, science, architecture and fine arts. As an institution of higher learning, TUP is a recipient of national and international awards. The year 1999 marks the recognition of TUP as a Center of Excellence in the ASEAN Economic Ministers - Ministry of International Trade and Industry, Economic and Industrial Committee (AIMEICC) Working Group on Human Resource Development. This was certified by the Department of Trade and Industry (DTI), Center for Industrial Competitiveness - National Industrial Manpower Training Council. In the same year, the University was awarded as a Center of Development (COD) by the Commission on Higher Education (CHED) in Electrical Engineering (Category 2), Mechanical Engineering (Category 1), and Civil Engineering (Category 1). In June 2002, the Colombo Plan Staff College for Technician Education (CSPC) presented a plaque of recognition to TUP as a Center of Excellence in Graduate Fellowship Programme for Technological, Technical, Industrial and Vocational Education. Moreover, the Association of Overseas Technical Scholarship (AOTS) based in Japan awarded TUP as a Center of Excellence. Presently, TUP is a system comprising of four campuses. The main campus of the University is located in Manila. The three satellite campuses are in Taguig, Cavite, and Visayas. In addition to the four campuses, TUP maintains the Integrated Research and Training Center (IRTC) located in the main campus. The Center was established by the Japan International Cooperation Agency (JICA) through a Technical Cooperation in 1982. Vision and Mission The mission of TUP is stated in Section 2 of P.D. No. 1518 as follows: “The University shall provide higher and advanced vocational, technical, industrial, technological and professional education and training in industries and technology, and in practical arts leading to certificates, diplomas and degrees. It shall provide progressive leadership in applied research, developmental studies in technical, industrial, and technological fields and production using indigenous materials; effect technology transfer in the countryside; and assist in the development of small-and-medium scale industries in identified growth centers.” Under the present leadership, the Technological University of the Philippines became as a Center of Excellence in technology education in the country and in the Association of South East Asian Nations (ASEAN). Being a national university for science and technology, TUP shall endeavor to develop citizen-workers who will be skillful, innovative, competent, knowledgeable, and morally upright, and competitive here and abroad. Colleges and Academic Programs The University aims to sustain its leadership in technology education. In order to maintain the relevance and competitiveness of the University's academic programs, various reforms were instituted. Annually, the six colleges in the main campus and the three satellite campuses of the University review the relevance of their academic offerings and update their respective course syllabi to sustain and compliment the needed skills, training and education of the workforce requirements in the industry. College of Engineering The College of Engineering (COE) is a recipient of Center of Development (COD) status from the Commission on Higher Education (CHED). The College produces total quality engineers, graduate professionals and valuable technology researches for industry and society to maximally contribute to national development. Goals The College of Engineering is committed to: 1. Offer technology-oriented curricula in engineering and management leading to the Bachelor, Master, and Doctorate degrees. 2. Foster and promote scientific culture through research and development involvement and collaboration. 3. Foster, promote, and maintain close inter-institutional and academe-industry linkages. 4. Effect technology transfer through the Office of Research and Extension Services of the University and the College. Course Offerings at the College of Engineering Graduate Programs *Master of Science in Civil Engineering Program (MSCE) *Master of Science in Electrical Engineering (MSEE) *Master of Science in Mechanical Engineering (MSME) *Master of Engineering Program (MEP) Undergraduate Programs *Bachelor of Science in Civil Engineering (BSCE) *Bachelor of Science in Electronics & Communications Engineering (BSECE) *Bachelor of Science in Electrical Engineering (BSEE) *Bachelor of Science in Mechanical Engineering (BSME) College of Industrial Technology The College of Industrial Technology traces its roots from the Technical Department of the then Philippine School of Arts and Trades adapted in 1937 which later became the Philippine College of Arts and Trades. In 1978, the then Philippine College of Arts and Trades was converted into the Technological University of the Philippines (TUP). Simultaneously, the College of Industrial Technology arose from the departments of the former Technical Department. Today, the CIT is the center of the industrial technology education of the University and is composed of eight departments namely, the Basic Industrial Technology, the Civil Engineering Technology, the Electrical Engineering Technology, the Electronics Engineering Technology, the Food and Apparel Technology, the Graphic Arts and Printing Technology, the Mechanical Engineering Technology and the Power Plant Engineering Technology. Course Offerings at the College of Industrial Technology Graduate Programs *Doctor of Technology (DT) *Master of Information Technology (MIT) *Master of Technology (MT) Undergraduate Programs *Bachelor of Science in Food Technology (BSFT) *Bachelor of Science in Hotel and Restaurant Management (BSHRM) *Bachelor of Technology (BT) *Bachelor of Technology in Information Technology (BTIT) Pre-baccalaureate Programs *Electrical Engineering Technology (EET) *Apparel and Fashion Technology (AFT) *Automotive Engineering Technology (AET) *Civil Engineering Technology (CET) *Computer Engineering Technology (COET) *Electronics Communications Engineering Technology (ECET) *Electronics Engineering Technology (ESET) *Foundry Engineering Technology (FET) *Graphic Arts and Printing Technology (GAPT) *Instrumentation and Control Engineering Technology (ICET) *Mechanical and Production Engineering Technology (MPET) *Nutrition and Food Technology (NFT) *Power Plant Engineering Technology (PPET) *Refrigeration and Air-Conditioning Engineering Technology (RACET) *Railway Engineering Technology (RET) *Tool and Die Engineering Technology (TDET) *Welding Engineering Technology (WET) College of Industrial Education The roots of the College of Industrial Education (CIE) can be traced in 1929 when the first formal two-year Industrial Teacher Education was offered at the then Philippine School of Arts and Trades. At present, the college serves as the foundation of teacher education in the University. The BS in Industrial Education program at CIE has been offered since 1951 as a four-year teacher education for elementary and secondary levels. Currently, CIE is composed of four departments, namely: Professional Industrial Education, Student Teaching, Technical Arts, and Home Economics. CIE Goal The College of Industrial Education commits itself to develop highly competent teachers/trainors, leaders, managers, and innovators in industrial and technology education and training, as well as industry through responsive and relevant programs and proactive human resources in an environment of change. College Objectives 1. Improve effectiveness of instruction, research, management, administration, information systems and procedures to make the College responsive and relevant to the needs of the society 2. Enhance partnership with industry, public, and NGOs to support efforts for life long learning 3. Achieve financial viability and sustainability to augment operational resources 4. Strengthen the core values of excellence, commitment, cooperation, hard work, scholarship, creativity, resourcefulness and teamwork among teachers and students 5. Achieve third level accreditation for both graduate and undergraduate programs Course Offerings at the College of Industrial Education Graduate Programs *Doctor of Education (EdD) *Doctor of Philosophy in Technology Management (PhD-TM) *Master of Arts in Industrial Education (MAIE) *Master of Arts in Teaching (MA Teaching) *Master of Technology Education (MTE) *Professional Teacher Education (PTE) Undergraduate Programs *Bachelor of Science in Industrial Education (BSIE) *Bachelor of Technical Teacher Education (BTTE) College of Architecture and Fine Arts The roots of the College of Architecture and Fine Arts (CAFA) can be traced from the drawing subjects required in all courses offered by the University since 1907. The college has been a consistent contributor in the University's achievements and recognition in various art competitions both local and abroad. The CAFA also produces top passers in the Licensure Examination given by the Professional Regulations Commission. Presently, the college is composed of three departments, namely: Architecture, Fine Arts, and Graphics. Course Offerings at the College of Architecture and Fine Arts Graduate Programs *Master of Architecture (MArch) *Master in Graphics Technology (MGT) Undergraduate Programs *Bachelor of Fine Arts Major in Advertising(BFA) *Bachelor of Science in Architecture (BSA) Pre-baccalaureate Programs *Graphics Technology (GT) *Product Design and Development Technology (PDDT) College of Science By virtue of Presidential Decree No. 1518, the Philippine College of Arts and Trades (PCAT) was converted into the Technological University of the Philippines (TUP) on June 11, 1976. The conversion to a university status brought about comprehensive changes in the organizational set-up. To carry out its tasks, the University had to change its one-college structure to a system composed of six colleges, one of which is the College of Arts and Sciences (CAS). The CAS was created in 1979 with its four departments, namely: the Languages, the Social and Behavioral Sciences, the Mathematics and Physical Sciences, and the Physical Education. In 1991, the College was mandated to perform dual roles: as a service college and as a science college. On July 24, 1995, the TUP Board of Regents through Referendum No. 13, s. 1995 approved the devolution of some Master Programs of the Graduate School to the mother colleges. Since then, the granting of the degrees in the Master of Arts in Teaching with specializations in Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry, and General Science has become the responsibility of the College of Arts and Sciences. On September 15, 1995, the University Board of Regents authorized to split the College of Arts and Sciences into the College of Science and the College of Liberal Arts. The new College of Science was structured to include graduate programs in Mathematics, Chemistry, Physics, and General Science. The college also offers two (2) baccalaureate programs, namely: Bachelor of Applied Science and Bachelor of Science in Computing. Objectives of the College To attain the vision, mission and goals of the University, the College aims to accomlish the following objectives: 1. Sustain the role of the College as TUP's premiere mover in science and mathematics via keeping pace with the University in moving onwards as a model of excellence in technology education. 2. Engage actively in the University's efforts to acquire, general and develop sufficient and state-of-the-art physical resources and facilities for instruction and research in science and mathematics. 3. Develop curricular programs in science and mathematics which are relevant and responsive to the needs of the present times. 4. Evaluate existing curricular programs based on their cost-effectiveness, relevant, responsiveness, and global competitiveness. 5. Focus staff development programs on the pursuit of higher level of knowledge and skills in science and mathematics to enhance outputs in the areas of instruction, research, extension, and production. 6. Provide for more active and productive involvement of faculty in the areas of research, extension, and production with focus on strengthening the major role of science and mathematics along multidisciplinary dimensions and areas. 7. Promote strong linkages and networking within the various units, sectors, and campuses of the University as well as with related organizations, institutions and agencies both public and private. Course Offerings at the College of Science Graduate Programs *Master of Arts in Teaching (MAT) Undergraduate Programs *Bachelor of Science in Computing (BSC) *Bachelor in Applied Science (BAS) College of Liberal Arts The College of Liberal Arts is the other half when the College of Applied Arts and Sciences was split. The CLA used to be a full service college. In 1999, the BOR approved the offering of Bachelor of Arts in Management major in Industrial Management in the college. To date, CLA is composed of four departments, namely: English, Filipino, Social Sciences, and Physical Education. Just recently, the college started offering Bachelor of Science in Entreprenuerial Management (BSEM). Course Offerings at the College of Liberal Arts Graduate Programs *Master in Management (MM) Undergraduate Programs *Bachelor of Arts in Management, Major in Industrial Management (BAM-IM) *Bachelor of Science in Entrepreneurial Management (BSEM) Campuses The TUP System is composed of four campuses located in Manila, Cavite, Taguig, and Visayas. The Main Campus is located on Ayala Boulevard, Ermita, Manila. * Main Campus ** Manila The TUP Main is the nucleus of the University. The campus is located along Ayala Boulevard corner San Marcelino St., Ermita, Manila. Presently, the main campus has six colleges as follows: College of Engineering, College of Industrial Technology, College of Industrial Education, College of Architecture and Fine Arts, College of Science, and College of Liberal Arts * Satellite Campuses ** Taguig City ** Dasmariñas City ** Talisay City The TUP Taguig campus was established in 1977 as one of the three prototype technician institutes in the Philippines. On January 3, 1985, the BOR passed and adopted Resolution No. 100 s. 1985 changing the name of the Manila Technician Institute to TUP Taguig campus. The campus is located at Km. 14 East Service Road, South Super Highway, Taguig City, Metro Manila. At present, TUP Taguig offers programs in pre-baccalaureate, baccalaureate, and masters level. The TUP Cavite campus is located in Barangay Salawag, Dasmariñas City, Cavite. The campus was established through Board Resolution No. 1985, s. 1979. The Cavite campus was established with the primary aim of training technicians and skilled workers for gainful employment and income generation particularly in the CALABARZON area. At present, the campus' academic offerings are focused on 3-year technology courses and baccalaureate and masters degree programs. The intervention of the University in TUP Visayas campus started with the Letter of Instruction (LOI) No. 79 issued by President Ferdinand E. Marcos on December 28, 1978 authorizing TUP to administer the operation of the then Visayas Technician Institute. In 1985, pursuant to TUP Implementing Order No. 85-15, the Visayas Technician Institute was renamed the TUP Visayas campus. Presently, TUP Visayas is situated in Talisay City, Negros Occidental with an extension branch located in Sagay City. Currently, the academic offerings of TUP Visayas campus are in the 3-year technology courses, baccalaureate degree, and masters degree in Technology. Governance and Administrative Structure The Technological University of the Philippines is governed by a Board of Regents (BOR) composed of key stakeholders of the University. The Board is chaired by the Chairman or Commissioner of the Commission on Higher Education (CHED) and vice-chaired by the University President. The members of the Board are represented by various sectors in the country, which include the Chairman of the House Committee on Higher and Technical Education, Chairman on Senate Committee on Education and Culture, the Undersecretary for R&D of the Department of Science and Technology, the Assistant Director General from the National Economic and Development Authority (NEDA), two representatives from the private sector, and the three presidents of the federations of associations in TUP composed of the Alumni Association, the Faculty Association, and the University Student Government. The President of the University exercises the overall leadership in ensuring that the University's efforts are directed towards the attainment of the institutional vision, mission, goals and objectives of TUP. The President works in partnership with the four sectoral vice presidents, namely: Vice Presidents for Academic Affairs, Administration and Finance, Research and Extension, and Planning, Development, and Information Systems. Each of the vice presidents is assisted by directors and other officials for the effective implementation of their functions. Since the TUP is a system of four campuses, the Executive Directors of Taguig, Cavite, and Visayas campuses assist the University President in the supervision of the campus activities. Publications The Philippine Artisan is the official student publication of the University. The Philippine Journal of Industrial Education and Technology or PJIET is a bi-annual research publication of the University. It publishes research outputs, factual/critical articles, research and book reviews in industrial education and technological research. This is in fulfillment of the mission of the University to provide advanced education, research, and extension. PJIET is published by the University Research and Development Services (URDS). The TUP Bulletin The TUP Bulletin is the official news publication of the University. It is a quarterly publication covering latest issues and concerns in the different campuses of the University. Kalinga is a publication of the University Extension Services Office. It is a quarterly publication that publishes latest issues/updates in various extension projects and activities of the University. External links *Official website pam:Technological University of the Philippines tl:Teknolohikal na Unibersidad ng Pilipinas Category:Educational institutions established in 1901 Category:State universities and colleges in the Philippines Category:Educational institutions in Manila Category:Higher education in the Philippines